The Village of Hidden Light
by Ayame Kawahara
Summary: What happens when the Hokage Tsunade asks Kakashi's cell to go on a weird escort mission? They'll find more excitement than they think! A fanfic I did with one of my friends, Kiachu Mamoji, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Some escort mission

A/N: This is a Naruto fanfic created by my friend and I, and she never posted it on Fanfiction, but I guess I will since I have another fanfic that follows this one. I would like people to know where the sequel started before I think of posting the other fanfic.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto (but we only wish), but the characters of Mitch, Heather, Kira and Selina, belong to us. Please don't use them. Thank you.

Please enjoy the fanfic.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Old lady Tsunade! Why do I have to do such a low rank mission? I'm strong enough for higher missions!" The 5th plugged her ears as Naruto shouted at her. It was just his usual protests, but man, did it get annoying.

"Naruto! You may be strong, but you are still only a genin. Genin take care of D-ranked missions, and seldom are assigned anything higher. Now stop your complaining, and do as I say. Though it may be low ranked it is still a mission, and you will carry it out! Now if you'll just listen I can explain what exactly you are to do. Konoha will be having visitors coming in about an hour. They are expected to be coming in through the forest just outside of Konoha. To assure they don't have any trouble finding us, I want you to go out and search for them, then escort them the rest of the way back."

"An escort mission eh?" said Kakashi to the Hokage. "Who are these people then? Where are they from, and what do they look like?" 

Tsunade grinned. "I'm positive you can figure that out on your own, you'll know when you see them that I am sure of. Now, out of my office, all of you I believe you have a mission to complete." 

Kakashi nodded. "Come one. Let's move."

"Hmph, I'll do the stupid mission but I won't enjoy it." Said Naruto in a disapproving voice.

Naruto continued to complain as they entered the forest. "Ninja's are useful for more things then showing people around you know! I'm capable of a lot more. Who are these people anyway? We didn't get anything out of that old lady, how does she expect us to track down someone we know nothing about? I hate these sorts of missions, they're stupid, I can do more than..." Naruto was cut off by a sharp blow to the head.

"Naruto! Will you shut up already!" Said Sakura after hitting him upside the head. "You're beginning to repeat yourself! Honestly, you've been complaining since we left Tsunade's office! Will you just give it up already? You are so immature! Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She said, turning to her other companion. 

"Hnn..." He said in response. He too was tired of Naruto's complaints, but it's not as if a blow to his hard head would shut him up. It was not unusual for him to whine like this on low ranking missions.

It seems no matter what I say, Naruto never learns. Thought Kakashi to himself a he continued to make his way through the forest, his students walking in the front of him.

"Keep your eyes peeled. And your ears open for any sign of the clients. Naruto was right on some points. We know nothing about these people, we have to be cautious."

What were you thinking Tsunade-same? "You'll know when you see them that I am sure of." What's does that mean? But his thoughts were soon cut off.

"Heather! Watch where you're throwing those!"

A female voice? "Kakashi-sensei! Did you hear that?" Shouted Naruto. Just then, something flew past his cheek. He felt a slight twinge of pain, and a small thunk behind him. He turned around to the tree behind him. A kunai was impaled in the trunk. "Huh? Who..."

"Over there!" Said Sakura. pointing towards the area the kunai had come.

"Are we...under attack?" Said Kakashi, before pulling out a few kunai of his own. Just then, there was a rustling noise from the trees just ahead of them, followed by a male voice.

"Now now, no need to get hasty! We're not here to fight. One of my students just needs work on her aim" Said the stranger, before stepping out from behind the trees. "You're Konoha ninja, if I'm not mistaken."

Huh? What's...going on here? Thought Sasuke as he eyed the newcomer. This guy, he looked like a shinobi of rather high rank, judging by the style of his vest, he was at the same level as Kakashi, he looked to be about the same age as well. He had light hazel eyes, with black hair that may have come down to his shoulders if it were not tied back in a small pony tail behind his neck. His skin had a slight tan to it. He was around 6' 10", and looked very strong. For sure he was a ninja, but there was something off about this guy. The symbol on his forehead protector, Sasuke didn't recognize it, and the color of his vest was unusual, a dark, almost blood red color to it. He wore the standard jounin uniform, the top, pants, gloves, and sandals, though it was all black instead of blue.

"Who..who are you?" Asked Sasuke, still confused by this stranger.

The newcomer turned to him. "Huh? Oh me? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kuronosuke Mitch. Nice to meet you." He paused for a moment then broke the silence again. "Ummm...Heather, Selina, Kira. You guys can come out now, it's safe."

There was another rustling noise, and from the same area that Mitch had come from, three girls came out from the trees. "What's going on now?" Asked one of the girls.

This was strange, this girl, she almost identical to Sakura! The only real differences were hair, and eye color, and the kind of clothes they were wearing. She wore he headband in the same manner as Sakura, pulling her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright shade of purple, while her hair was a light brown. Her dress was almost the same color as her eyes, coming down to her knees, with slits down both sides that came up to her hips revealing black shorts underneath. She wore standard black ninja sandals that matched her instructors.

"Can't you tell Heather? These guys are Konoha shinobi. Just look at their headbands. That one over there has a cut on his cheek. Next time try aiming for the target!" Said the second girl with a large grin. 

This girl certainly stood out. She wore her headband in the normal manner sure enough, but there were other traits which drew attention. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of dull red. She had markings on her face which were very similar to those worn by Kankuro of Suna Village. Her hair was tied up in pigtails which sat perfectly aligned on the top of her head. Her outfit was also unique. She wore a long sleeve black top, which was cut off as a midriff. She had on a red loincloth style skirt, which came down a few inches past her knees, underneath which she had on knee length black shorts.

"Kira, she didn't miss it on purpose you know." Spoke the third girl. 

This one seemed to be the quiet one of the three. She had bright red hair, which was pulled back into a perfect ponytail behind her head. with black needles protruding from it. It was hard to tell the exact color of her eyes, for she wore dark sunglasses over them, but for a split second, they fell to the brim of her nose and Naruto thought he saw a pair of gleaming red eyes show through before she pushed them back up again. She wore her forehead protector, almost in the same Manner as Kakashi, but both eyes were visible. Her skin was tinted with a slight tan. She had a black tube top wrapped around her upper body, with purple criss cross wrapping around it. Her middle was covered in netting. She had her arms bandaged in the same manner Rock Lee did, with netting which came up about eight inches above her elbows. She wore black shorts, and standard black ninja sandals.

"I was being sarcastic Selina! Jeez, you always ruin my jokes." Said Kira in a whiney manner.

"Now now, that's enough girls." Said Mitch to the three of them. "Heather."

"Oh! Yes Mitch sensei, what is it?"

"Apologize to these people. After that, we'll continue on."

The girl nodded, and turned to the leaf ninja then bowed. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to injure one of your students."

Injure? Thought Naruto to himself, before using his hand to feel the cut across his cheek. "Oh this?" He said to Heather. "It's nothing, really, just a scratch. I'm fine." He grinned at the girl. "No need for concern."

Heather smiled. "I'm so glad you're all right. I wouldn't want my bad aim to have caused you any sort of trouble".

"It's not your fault." Said Kakashi. "Naruto just didn't dodge it in time."

Naruto frowned. "Kakashi-sensei! That's so mean."

"Not as if it's not true." Said Sasuke with a slight grin.

Kira started to laugh, while Heather giggled, and Selina merely grinned. 

"Well girls, it's time we get moving, We wouldn't want to interrupt these guy's mission more the we already have." Said Mitch to his students. "I guess we'll be seeing you." He began to walk past the other ninjas, his students following close behind.

"Hold on a second. " Said Kakashi. "Might I ask where you're headed?" He said, still curious about these people.

Mitch turned around. "Where you ask? The place you left on your mission, Konoha. We were summoned by your Hokage. Tsunade, I believe her name was."

Tsunade! Thought Kakashi suddenly. Then these people must be...

"Well, I guess we are going with you. Our mission was to escort someone back to the village, though we did not know who, only that we would know when we saw them, and I am quite sure those people are your four. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My students, the blonde idiot's name is Uzumaki Naruto, the girl is Haruno Sakura, and the quiet one is Uchiha Sasuke, and as you already know, we come from Konoha Village." 

"I-idiot?" Said Naruto in a rather disgrunted voice.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi. I believe I said my name was Kuronosuke Mitch. My students back there Are Koukourio Heather, Jiachi Kira, and Saychau Selina. Heathers the one with bad aim, Selina is the quite one over there, and Kira is the loud mouthed one." 

"Mitch-sensei! That is so mean!" Shouted Kira from behind.

Mitch merely smiled. "My point proven. Now, shall we get moving?" 

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2: Clones

A/N: Decided to post the next chapter as well…enjoy:

----------------------------------------------------------

The group of 8 was considerably quiet while walking to their destination. It didn't seem like any of them would talk...until Naruto thought the situation was TOO boring for his tastes.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET!" he yelled, casually putting both hands behind his head like he always did. He pouted like a six year old child, waiting for something to answer.

"I KNOW...I WANT SOME ACTION!" Kira chimed in with Naruto, the triangles cutting themselves along her face awkwardly moving into a different shape as her mouth changed to a frown.

"Kids..." Mitch muttered to himself as he took out a book from his side pocket. In an instant, he flipped the book open to the exact spot he was reading and started to scan through the pages. What was interesting was even though he was reading, he could easily avoid things like rocks, tree stumps and hanging branches without taking his eyes off the pages.

Is that book really that interesting? Kakashi thought as he immediately knew what it was, upon seeing the books cover. His visible eye grew wide as he recognized it immediately. The back cover of the book had a large red circle, a slash going through it, easily noticeable as a "RESTRICTED" rated book. The cover of the book, had the words. "Come come Paradise" written all over the front, and was none other than Kakashi's favorite manga series.

"Oh!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he pointed a finger at the book Mitch was reading. The other jounnin looked confused as he looked to where Kakashi was pointing at: the book. "Oh, you mean this? Yeah, great book if you know what I mean" he gave he said as his grin widened more seeing Kakashi's surprised look.

"Oh great...a Mitch-sensei clone" Selina let out an annoyed sigh upon seeing the two perverted jounnin. "Shut up...like we needed another Kakashi-sensei clone" Sasuke joined in her conversation, standing next to the odd girl with the same exact pose as she did, arms crossed an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmph, why does SHE get to talk to Sasuke-kun!" Inner Sakura silently yelled through the depths of Sakura's mind. "Outer" Sakura's eyes became slits as she stared at the other genin girl, blind fury rushing through her veins. Heather, upon seeing the other girl's reaction, came up to her and giggled. "Jealous?" she inquired as Sakura's face loosened up and turned into a nice light shade of red. "Hehe, so you noticed?" she said shyly as a coy grin appeared on her face. "He is rather cool, isn't he?" Heather said, glancing every now and then at Sasuke and Selina, then back to Sakura.

"Hmm...so you're Naruto eh? What do you do for a living?" Kira asked, inspecting the boy with such curiosity. Naruto gave a grin only seen when he was up to trouble...or something along those lines. "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WANT TO BE HOKAGE OF KONOHA VILLAGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, thrusting up a fist into the air as a flock of birds took to the sky from his echoing voice. Kira stared at him for a long time, a look as if she would sarcastically say: "Wow...that was pure genius..." She rearranged her face and gave a smile..."Well, then, I AM JIACHI KIRA! AND I WANT TO BE THE GREATEST NINJA EVER! BETER THAN SELINA!"

Upon hearing Naruto and Kira's loud oaths, as well as her name being called, Selina turned around to look at the two shinobi. "Wow...two perverted jounnins, and two idiots in this group...just what we needed...CLONES..." she sighed again. "I know exactly what you mean" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes upon seeing the two "idiots" discuss troublemaking ideas...

"Can we PLEASE get back to our mission Mitch-sensei?" Selina asked her teacher, wondering if it will break lots of conversations and break her thoughts admitting that there were clones of the genin and jounnin here in the group.

"Uh, yes, sorry about that, the mission comes first!" Mitch and Kakashi said together. Naruto and Kira let out a "YEAH!" at the exact same timing, Sakura and Heather both gave a smile and nodded, and Sasuke and Selina both let out the exact same sigh.

I guess there really are clones here... Selina finally admitted to herself...though somehow she truthfully didn't want to admit it.. "Lets just get going...please..." she said aloud.   
---------------------------------------------------- 

"So...what kind of weapons does your village use?" Sakura asked the other shinobi. It was obvious that she was going to ask a question such as this, being the intelligent one of her groups three genin. 

"Hmph..." Selina said, crossing her arms as if she didn't want to answer the girl's question. She continued to walk without saying a word to the girl. "You just gotta find out!" Heather answered, giving the pink haired girl a wink and a smile. Though, Kira's answer was different.

"I USE DOUJUTSU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Heather giggled and shrugged her shoulders, and Selina just gave a very loud groan. Kira didn't seem to happy with Selina's reaction. "Hey! I'm awesome, and going to be awesome! BETTER THAN YOU! MS. I'M-SO-STRONG!" she yelled as her dull red eyes widened. "Lessee..." she quietly said as she found something. A moving target. "HAHA! Betcha you didn't find this!" Kira exclaimed as she grabbed a kunai and threw it into the bushes. 

Hmmm? What was that for? Naruto wondered as he later saw a kunai whiz past his face. "NOT AGAIN!" he yelled as he saw it head straight for Kira. "EEP!" Kira screamed as she dodged it just in time, but the kunai got stuck on a tree, straight through one of her black pigtails. "COME OUT! I KNOW YOU DID THAT!" she yelled and pointed to a bush. Selina scoffed. "Great Kira, an inanimate object threw your own kunai at you...you probably were careless...somehow" but even the mystery of the returning kunai remained in the girl's head. This doesn't seem right... she thought as she took out one of her black needles from her hair, and flicked her wrist. More needles appeared in her hand, so she could hold four between each of her long fingers. Heather, upon seeing her friend go into a fighting stance, put up her fists as well. "COME OUT!" The three girls said in unison, and the three gennin and the jounnin from Konoha village could do nothing but stare in confusion. "A bush did this?" Sasuke commented.

The bush rustled as Heather dropped her fist and let out an "EEP!" just like Kira, and hid behind her teacher. "THE BUSH IS ALIVE!" she yelled as Selina rolled her eyes. "A BUSH ISN'T ALIVE DAMMIT!" she yelled as she felt a presence come closer. "By now we've already given away our position with two girls screaming their lungs out...so that means.." she said as she threw the four black needles at the bush...but something stopped their path from reaching the target, and return to Selina's hand. It was none other...than a wall of sand.

"Sand...GAARA!" Naruto yelled as the wall of sand disappeared. It was indeed the Suna Village's shinobi. Gaara looked calm as usual, his arms crossed over his chest and his green eyes staring at the group. "Naruto...who are these people?" he asked.

Who is this person? Mitch wondered as he saw the young red haired boy. His hair was a slightly bit darker shade of red than Selina's, and his eyes seemed like it had Kira's black paint surrounding it. It also looked like he had a tattoo on his forehead, the kanji character of 'Ai' or 'Love'. Though, it didn't look like it was ink that was embedded in his skin...it looked...different. Mitch examined the forehead protector that identified him as one of the Suna Village's shinobi. Why is one of the Sand's shinobi here? he wondered as Naruto asked a question that seemed like the blonde boy could read minds. 

"GAARA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" he yelled, as he pointed a finger at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Something more to the mission

Hehe, here once again to post another Chapter of the VoHL!

Disclaimer (again): We as in Kiachu Mamoji and I do not own Naruto though we wish, but the characters of Mitch, Heather, Kira and Selina belong to us.

Gaara seemed rather confused on what happened in the past few seconds. "Didn't...the Lady Hokage inform you?" he calmly said as Kankuro and Temari appeared at his side. "Why the hell did ya ditch us?" Temari scoffed, giving her "brother" a slit-eye glare. Kankuro showed his usual smile as he then noticed Kira.

"Eh? So these are the shinobi you were talking about Gaara?" he said as he approached Kira and examined her usually similar face paint. The Doujutsu user closed her eyes and gave a slight grin, scratching the edge of her cheek in embarassment. "So much alike..." Kankuro murmured as he gave his observation then noticing her forehead protector and a few minutes time... "Yep, it's them" he signaled to Gaara.

Selina looked at the three Sand nin and then at Cell 7. "Seems like they know each other...they are not enemies" she thought as she flicked her wrist. The needles turned into one again, as the girl adjusted it perfectly in her hair.

"So...you're looking for them...too? What is up with the Sand's Kazekage?" Naruto said pouting towards the sky. The three nin fell silent. Gaara was the first to break the silence. "The Kazekage...is dead. I'm taking up his place and re-signing the peace treaty between the Suna and Konoha Villages" he said calmly. Naruto seemed confused still. "But, how do THEY fit into the picture? They're not from the Villages of the Hidden Leaf OR Sand!" the blonde shinobi whined some more.

Heather cleared her voice. A small gentle "ahem" was all she needed to get the two jounnin, the new Kazekage, and the 7 other genins attention. Ready to make a long speech, she explained the situation to everybody. "Due to the death of the past Suna Kazekage, the peace treaty between the Suna and Konoha Villages is now no longer active. Thus, Kazekage Gaara I believe has come to re-sign this contract and keep the peace between these two villages. Your Hokage, Tsunade" Heather said, motioning her palm towards Cell 7. "Has chosen this particular time to also form a treaty with our village, Hikari, the Village of Hidden Light. We are representing our village leader, and signing in his place." Heather finished as she then looked at Naruto's face...that now held a face of: "Did she have to use all those complicated words?" but it was clear that he did understand the girl's explanation. Selina sighed. "Well, Ms. Know it all once again proved she really does...know it all..." she said as Sakura then spoke up.

"Village of Hidden Light? Hikari Village?" she inquired as Kakashi's eyes widened as he suddenly gained interest in this conversation. Everyone except the Light Shinobi raised in eyebrow in confusion, looking at the strange, mysterious shinobis.

"Was there such thing as another Hidden Village?" Naruto thought. Questions were building up in the young shinobi's minds. I've been wondering about that forehead protector of theirs..." Sasuke sulked as usual. "Amazing, another Hidden Village...HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THIS!" Inner Sakura ranted on about the topic.

Sakura put on a normal smile as she spoke to her counterpart, Heather. "So, your customs of your village must be different, seeing how your team consists of three females and, through previous encounters with Leaf Shinobi Cells, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai senseis, as well as Gaara's team, consists of two male and female shinobis...How is it that yours has an all girl team?" she spoke as Inner Sakura laughed maniacally.

Heather looked shocked as she turned to her teacher. "M-Mitch-sensei?...Would you like to a-answer this question p-please?" she stuttered she said looking quite embarassed.

"I was wondering when this question would arise..." Selina thought as she crossed her hands once more. "Um...well you see.." Mitch started as he uneasily took in the question. "I asked for an all-girl cell" he finished as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped backwards away from the jounnin in shock. "Pervert..." the word crossed through each gennins minds as they stared in horror at Mitch.

"And so it's been revealed.." Kira giggled silently as she watched the sky full of flying birds.

"Now that's out of the way, I only now realize having two out of the three people to sign this peace treaty...there is eventually someone out there who will try to stop it..." she thought as she then grabbed two of her spikes and flicked both wrists so both arms had eight spikes total. She was constantly looking at all sides of the forest, just in case. Deep in concentration...deep in concentration..."Hey Selina! Why are you all tense like that!". Concentration Lost. Mitch, Kira and Heather looked at the genin with smiling faces on as they blocked their path and made the whole smiling gig and "Where are you? Join in!" face. "Idiots...Idiots! Idiots! Idiots!" she snapped at them in her mind. She cooled herself down and continued her concentration.

"Well, she's acting awfully weird..." Kira observed, she could care less about her rival. Though, something made her fell uneasy. Why did her partner have EIGHT of her spikes out? Kira knew her long enough to know that Selina never took out eight of her needles unless something was really up. She soon found out.

Something grazed past Naruto's cheek. AGAIN. "WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE TRYING TO CUT ME ON THE FACE!" he yelled in fury as a kunai was inplanted in a tree. "Here we go again..." Kira thought. But her theory was wrong. More came...and even more, hundreds, thousands...only Kira could possibly tell her with her Doujustu. It was raining kunais. "I guess you're not the only one" Kira joked to Naruto as she watched as the sharp knives came closer...and closer...

Something blocked their path. It was...yet another wall of sand. Gaara managed to protect them all with his sand, leaving a clean circle in its place. Nearby bushes began to rustle again. "THE BUSHES! THEY'RE ALIVE I TELL YOU!" Heather whined again as she hid behind Mitch. But what came out...wasn't what ANY of them expected... 

Thousands...of Shinobi surrounding the group. Examining it closer..."SHINOBI FROM THE SOUND!" Sakura yelled, noticing a musical note on each and every one of their forhead protectors. Before anyone could being to worry, Selina took action. "KIRA! Tell me how much people are there!" she commanded. This was no time to stall. Concentrating hard, Small bulging lines appeared along the sides of Kira's eyes, as the Doujutsu began to work its special magic. "They're as big as fifteen meters in diameter, each one spaced around 2 feet!" she declared.

For Selina's plan to work, she needed some more help from her partners. "HEATHER! Work as fast as you can to find the best hiding spot from it!" she said, as she gave the girl a suspicious look. Heather nodded as she understood, and closed her eyes to think. In an instant, she opened them and motioned everyone to follow her. "COME! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME BEFORE SHE UNLEASHES IT!" she said as all of them began to evacuate to the nearest bush, away from the Sound nin, but in a safe place away from Selina.

"Time to work...Kira got to steal the spotlight the first time, but now it's my turn" she thought as she moved her fingers together in a certain pattern and yelled choice words that Naruto clearly understood. "KAGE NO BUSHIN JUTSU!" as five other clones appeared in their own individual puffs of smoke.

From the corner of her eye, Kira saw Heather...calculating. "Eight times Five...equals forty...Forty needles" she whispered to her friend as everyone still kept their eyes on Selina.

The Selina clones began to move their hands in certain patterns, yet the timing between each clone matched perfectly. When they were finished, each of the six Selina's pointed the needles at their master in their fingers, then released it the other way, spreading their hands out and releasing forty needles into the air. The Selina's then began to chant, their hands doing motions again.

From there, the needles began to "dance" going awkward ways that normal needles couldn't. They would slash an opponent, then while in midair, change course, and stick themselves in another opponent. "DANCE OF A THOUSAND NEEDLES!" the Selina's yelled out as her needles began to go beserk, going in awkward patterns and finally, eliminating the shinobi.

The group came out of their hiding place, to find dead Sound nin surrounding their position. The clones of Selina grew into one as the needles undid themselves from the corpses and return to her hand.

"Huh...How?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said, looking at the girl, but Naruto seemed most confused that another could use his special "Shadow Clone" technique. Heather, once again, took the reigns. "Selina's needles are controlled by her chakra. She can command them to her own will. Though her limit of needles she can hold are 16, two rounds, eight needles. That's why she uses the Shadow Doppelganger technique to multiply her chances of controlling her weapons." Heather explained, smiling as usual like nothing was wrong.

Kakashi bent over a single shinobi and placed two fingers next to the neck. Dead. He stood up and gave Selina a serious look. "How did you kill them so quickly?" he said, looking down upon the young girl.

Heather was about to explain, but despite the seriousness of the conversation, she decided to butt out. "My family...is a line of skilled poisons masters" Selina started as she showed Kakashi a needle. A thick purple substance was dripping from the tip. "Injection is the best way for poison to get in..thus why my choice weapon is needles controlled by chakra. I learned how to channel both chakra and poison throughout the needles so it's a unpredictable, deadly weapon..." she said calmly. 

"This girl is just like Sasuke...deadly...and full of seriousness..." Kakashi observed from afar as the girl shinobi asked her teacher if they could move on...before another ambush commenced while they were stalling.

Hope to get more reviews soon! Sayonara for now!

Ayame Kawahara


End file.
